Love Story
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: She never thought she'd need anyone but knew she wanted to get out and live her life free from everything that was confining her. She never thought that at the socials she hated, she'd meet the one to take her away, like she always wanted or fall in love.


**A/N:** This is a story inspired by song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. It's a song-fic so for some odd reason if it's taken down, I will host it on my site (it's my homepage on my profile) and can be viewed there and you could put your review in the "contact me" area of it. But then again, that's if it get's taken down. I hope you like this story as much as I did!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Mercedes-Benz, BMW, or Love Story by Taylor Swift. Credit goes to their respective creators and owners. This story is merely a fanfiction and in no way am I claiming ownership of the items mentioned above.

**Love Story**

Dorothy made her way out of her bedroom and onto the balcony and sighed. She was frustrated and it was only noon, half way through the day, but it felt like an eternity since she'd been with him. She was the daughter of the famous General Catalonia and was not allowed to do anything unless it was for her father; to make him look better of course. Public appearances and social events were all she was really allowed to attend, she was even homeschooled, but looking outside over the patio brought back memories of the one person who made her feel more than just some sort of trophy.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

"Dorothy, come, you must been the baron and the baroness," said her father in his uniform as he gently tugged Dorothy's arm to follow him in his direction.

She followed in her white gown and put her arm through her father's arm. She didn't like being showed off, but knew better than to upset her father. She didn't mind fighting with him, but it wasn't the time or the place right now.

"Oh my, you're even more beautiful than what your father gives you credit for my dear," said the baroness as she smiled at Dorothy, "don't you think so Charles?"

"Why yes, I do agree," said the man with a light accent with a smile and a little sparkle in his aged eyes.

"You two are so kind. Nice to meet you baron and baroness," said Dorothy politely with a curtsey.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted some blond hair. No one usually had blond hair at these events, except for her. She smiled and was about to make her way over to get some punch as she saw his blond hair coming towards her.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

"Um, excuse me Miss Catalonia."

Dorothy looked at him and smiled and was surprised that he looked so young for being at this type of event. But she was glad that someone who looked like someone she'd like to spend some time with showed up.

"Yes?" she asked a little coldly.

He was a little taken aback by her cold tone but knew that that's how she was and it was something that gave a little more insight to her than most people thought of.

"I'm Quare Raberba Winner, may I have this dance?" he asked sweetly as his blue eyes made contact with Dorothy's cold blue ones. Although she was used to being asked to dance, this time, it made her feel different. A little funny, a feeling she'd never experienced before.

"Of course," she said as she placed her hand in his as he led them to the dance floor. She liked that his hands weren't femininely soft; they were boyishly soft. Not like the other men who had manicures to try and make themselves higher class, but not Quatre. He just had that feel and air to him that he didn't even have to try yet remained humble and kind.

They danced and didn't speak at all. He just smiled and she had a small smile of her own as she loved that he was gentle but still managed to lead them. She loved that he also wore a white suit. His grip was so loving and tender yet strong enough to give her comfort and make her feel safe. Maybe he'd be the one that could free her from her father.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Quatre and Dorothy parted and Quatre smiled politely and let the general have a dance with his daughter.

"Why aren't you mingling with the other guests?" he asked sternly but kept a gentle look on his face.

"I had never seen him before father, I was trying to get to know him. It is what you like me to do, isn't it?" she asked just as stern but also with a smile on her face. She learned from the best.

"Yes, but to people who have families. That boy is alone. If you were to be with him for too long, people will think that you're the type of woman who would take advantage of a boy in his situation. Avoid the boy, do you hear me?"

"Yes father," she said as she looked over in Quatre's direction and did her best to give an apologetic smiled. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but for some odd reason she felt that she had to see him again.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Dorothy soon left her father's grasp to mingle with other guests but saw that Quatre was no longer at his table. Her heart sank. She was looking forward to talking to the boy again. Just as she turned she managed to see something white head to the garden.

Putting her glass down on the punch table, she made her way across the dance floor and into the garden. If it was Quatre, she needed to see him again. He's the only person who instilled these kinds of emotions in her and they hadn't even talked much. She had to find out why and what these feelings were.

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

Dorothy turned the corner of a hedge and sure enough saw the interesting blond staring up at the sky. He looked so melancholy yet so peaceful. Peaceful was something Dorothy never was; she was never at peace with herself yet she was when she was with him. Even just seeing him watching the stars made her feel a calmness that she thought she'd only feel after her father died and left her alone.

"Hey," he said noticing that she was watching him and looked like she was either going to ask him something or tell him to leave. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" she asked.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "I've never been much to go to parties but I heard that there was a beautiful girl who never dated. I've never dated myself but thought I'd at least meet you," he said with a smile and a slight pink hue on his cheeks.

He was melting down every icy wall she had built up for everyone to leave her alone, especially because of all the men that sought her affection for her money and social status. Yet here was this boy, her age, with money and status of his own just wanting to get to know her and not her money. She felt an impressing feeling in her stomach and couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him, cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

Startled by the sudden sign of affection, it wasn't polite to leave a lady waiting, so he wrapped his hands around her waist and reciprocated her kiss as she moved her hands to behind his neck. It was a gentle kiss, just with a little enthusiasm but nothing lustful about it. A genuine kiss of true love. Dorothy just didn't know how to deal with her emotions, much less handle love.

"Dorothea! Where are you?"

_Oh oh_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were my everything to me_

_I was begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

Dorothy and Quatre parted lips and they're eyes were both locked onto each other's. They had to part, but she needed to see him again. The poor boy didn't move, so she shoved him to get him moving as she made her way to meet her father in an attempt to prevent her father from seeing him.

She heard his footsteps stop and before she turned the hedge she looked back at him. Silently telling him that she needed to see him again.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Oh, how that memory brought all sorts of weird feelings again. She wondered why they always came about when she thought about him. Even how goofy he looked as he stumbled as she pushed him to get him to move. She chuckled at that thought. He was cute, quite a looker actually.

She sighed again, she hadn't seen him or heard of him at all. Not even from her father questioning if she still thought about him. She had had some guests to entertain, more than likely because her father invited them over and she was already fed up with everything. She just wanted to get into her car and drive far, far away, and not even care about her inheritance and what money she had in her account. She'd make a way, even if there was no will for her to survive on her own. She was Dorothea Catalonia. She'd do it.

She had hopped that he would've sent her a letter or called or something. With his status it wouldn't take him long to get her number. But what could he do, being the only one in his family, it would take a lot of work to keep things under control. She at least had her father to help manage their estates and investments. There was so much she wished she could see. She wanted to leave her father, her mansion, her staff, her everything if it just meant to be able to see her blond again. Just one more time.

_Romeo, save me_

_They try to tell me how I feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

"Dorothea, you have a guest."

She looked back and saw her father standing in her bedroom. She drew in a deep breath and walked back from the balcony to her father.

"I don't want to see anyone right now father. I wish to be alone."

"Dorothea, you have a guest. A fine one at that, it is your responsibility to entertain guests when they come to visit," her father said sternly.

"No," she said icily.

"Doro-"

"No! I said no!"

Dorothy made her way past her father and as he tried to stop her, she pushed him off and into a wall, "Don't touch me."

Dorothy made her way down the side staircase that led to the kitchen, passed the staff with her heels echoing in the empty room, and pushed open the door that left to the garage and grabbed her keys from the counter. She pressed the unlock button and got in her gold Mercedes sports car and sped out of the garage, drive way, and out of her father's estate seething that he tried to tell her what her responsibilities were.

Who was he to tell her what she should be doing or not? It's not like she had any say so in the matter. And because he was a single parent, no one defended her because he was "trying". Well it was half-assed in her opinion. She was a very determined woman and would not be treated as an object, especially by her own father. She didn't care if he helped bring her into this world; she'd take him out of it. Why couldn't she have the same peace and serenity that her blond Quatre had? Why hadn't he showed up? She furrowed her brows at those thoughts. Since when had she needed someone to help her? To save her?

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

Dorothy not doing anything else but sorting her thoughts, feelings, and emotions while trying her best to keep the car straight going at ninety miles an hour while doing her best not to cry. She refused to cry. Especially over a man.

_Romeo, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

With her thoughts consuming her mind, she didn't see that a white car was speeding up and that it was hot on her tail. She was still in her inner dialogue until the speeding white BMW passed by her, went in her lane, slammed on the brakes, skidding until it's headlights faced Dorothy's.

She took a sharp breath and slammed on the breaks. The tires stopped moving but the momentum of the car kept it going making a God-awful sound that she'd never heard before. Her heart was racing. Who was this idiot? Was he trying to kill her? Was she not going to stop in time and hit him and die? Worse of all, would they do a good job of making her look beautiful again before her funeral. Wait, did someone just cut her off? She arched an eyebrow and her eye twitched. Someone was going to be attending a funeral, and it was not going to be her's. She flung open the door, slammed it shut, and slammed her heels against the asphalt and stopped dead in her tracks when the white BMW door opened and out came out Quatre.

He had a smile on his face and gently closed his car door and stood in front of her.

"What on Earth is your problem!" yelled Dorothy with her fists clenched.

"I went to go see you but you left so suddenly. Following you was the least I could've done. After all, you did follow me into the garden didn't you?"

His warm smile made all of her misplaced anger dissipate and want to hold him again. Wait, did he just say he went to see her? Dorothy furrowed her brows.

"Quatre, what do you mean, you went to see me?"

"I was at your house just now. Your father and I had a small conversation over the phone and had a heart to heart in person. When your dad went to go and get you, you stormed our and left in a hurry. I left after you to come and ask you something."

Quatre knelt down on the road and pulled out a black little box and opened it.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Dorothy was so shocked to see Quatre get on one knee and pull out a ring. She didn't even hear his question but she sure as hell knew the answer. With teary eyes, she covered her mouth with one hand and gave Quatre the other to place his ring on it.

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

"Yes."

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._


End file.
